FOOOOOOOOOD FIIIIIIGHT!
by Black Pearl
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED!!! I had written a final chapter for this, but apparently not every saw it, so I have decided to go ahead and post it. A must read!!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, basically this based on an RPG I did a couple of months ago, when food is tossed and chaos ensues. Of course, with the RPG I had lots of help to keep it going, from continuations and suggestions. So basically, if you read this and like what you see, feel free to include suggestions for what you think should happen next, namely who should get hit with what, and who knows? You might actually make a cameo in this. BP  
  
  
*************  
  
  
The Great Hall was filled with the normal sounds of students, merrily filling their famished forms...well, mostly merry. "I can't believe it!!!" Hermione shouted in a voice loud enough to turn more than a few heads. "Shh," said Pearl, (none other than yours truly ^.~) "It's not that big a deal. So you didn't ace the test." Hermione glared at Pearl. "Okay...so you flunked it." "I don't get it," Hermione mused sadly, "I always do so well with potions." "Don't worry Herm," said Ron, mouth filled with his sandwich. "You probably could flunk every test for the rest of the year and still be a head of everyone." "That's highly unlikely," said Harry, "And please don't take with your mouth full Ron. We know what you're eating, but we don't need to see it first hand."  
  
  
Ron had turned to say something to Harry, when his eyes suddenly got big and a low gagging noise could be heard in the back of his throat. "R-Ron, stop joking," said Pearl, "It's not funny." But the look of horror on Ron's reddening face was anything but comedic. "He's not kidding," said Herm as Harry quickly grabbed Ron from behind. He had seen his uncle do this when Dudley had choked on his piece of cake (which was actually quite funny). "Out with it!" Harry said urgently, Suddenly, a half chewed piece of sandwich flew from Ron's mouth. As Ron was gasping for air, the chewed up sandwich made it's way across the cafeteria and into the face of an unsuspecting Slytherin. "Eeeww!" said Pansy Parkinson, flailing her arms frantically, "Get it off me! Get it off me!" One of her girlfriends removed the sticky mess from the side of her head.  
  
  
Pansy searched the Great Hall with furious eyes, trying to spot the culprit. She fixed her eyes on the giggling face of Pearl Black, Layla's darling cousin, who had nudged Harry who was shaking his head. Growling, she took a big clump of mashed potatos and hurled it towards Pearl. Luckily for Pearl, Hermione moved her head in the way at the last minute. Unfortunately for Pansy, Hermione was already NOT in the best of moods. Ron, Harry and Pearl watched as Hermione grabbed the majority of the clump of mashed potatoes from behind her head.  
  
  
Hermione turned to see where the throw had come from. She knew immediately when she locked eyes Pansy, dismayed at having missed her true target. Without hesitating, Hermione tossed the clump of food at the person who had threw it. Pansy had seen the food coming and had enough time to move. It wasn't necessary though, because Hermione's throw had been a bit off. The mashed potatoes hit the person next to Pansy: Draco Malfoy. Despite the miss, Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the indignant expression on Draco's face, coupled with how ridiculous he looked with the lump of white on the side of his face and the gravy running down his face. A few of the students were now beginning to laugh.  
  
  
"Damned Mudblood!" Draco yelled, accenting the last part by throwing a jiggly potion of green jello at Hermione who squealed and then ducked. The jello splattered against Pearl, leaving an icky green stain all over the front of her robe. Pearl, being an innocent bystander, felt there was only one thing to do. She got up from where she sat and walked wordlessly over to where Draco sat, eyes following her eagerly. When she arrived behind him, Draco turned to face her, a glint of dare in his eyes as Pearl weighed her tray. "And just what do you think you're going to do with that?" Draco asked defiantly.  
  
**************************************  
  
Well, what should I do? This is where you lovely reviewers come in, since all opinions included in the review will help mold the storyline. Also, if you have a name that wouldn't make sense in the story, (like Astro99superfly or something) but you'd like to be included anyway, you can write a name that you would like to be called (no character names please, they are in use)   
  
Later Dayz! I've got to clean my robes. Yuck! BP 


	2. Food Fight!

Thanks abigfan for your idea and Justin Cam for your support. I had promised to include reviewers in this fic, so abigfan (Who will be Abi G. Fan) amd Justin, if you're still reading this, look for yourselves to be in this chapter! BP  
  
  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!"  
  
  
"Well," said Draco, sneering at an angry Pearl, "Are you going to do something or aren't you?" Without a visible change in expression, Pearl dumped her entire tray on Draco's head. There were gasps from all around. Crabbe stood and said, "You can't do that to my friend you muggle lover!" He threw a bowl of salad at Pearl. The bowl bounced off her head, and salad went everywhere. Layla Black, who was at a nearby table, grabbed a tomato off of a friends plate and hurled it. Warned ahead of time, he ducked and tomato continued towards Herm, Harry and Ron. They ducked and then turned to see where the fated tomato would fall.  
  
  
It landed on the side of Justin Cam's head. Justin Cam was a fifth year student, and safe to say the biggest student attending Hogwarts. Though Justin is usually quiet, keeping mostly to himself, he's not someone you want to make mad. The mammoth student stood and walked over to where the trembling Crabbe stood. "I believe this belongs to you," he said and when Crabbe openned his mouth to protest, he shoved the squashed tomato into his mouth. Pansy gagged like she was going to be sick. She was, right in Draco's lap. (Author bent over laughing) "Oh...I'm (gag) sorry Draco."  
  
  
Abi G. Fan, wanting the action to continue, talked a couple of friends into doing something devious. And when your friends happen to be Fred and George Weasley, it doesn't take that much convincing. The trio snuck up to the front of the Great Hall and grabbed a couple of large bowls of fruit punch. They snuck over to where the tree tables where tossing food and yelling. "Hey Slytherins!" Everyone at the table looked the trios way, just in time to be soaked in punch. Justin and Pearl were smart enough to move out of the way. Fred George and Abi were all on the floor laughing. Which was why they couldn't defend themselves when the entire table started pelting them with food.   
  
  
This prompted Ron to start throwing his food, and it seemed he had the best aim thus far. He was doing good for a while, but a handful of meatballs, mushed together took him out. It was at this time that Draco set his eyes ( After wiping gravy out of them) on Harry. He grabbed a chocolate puddling pie and threw it. It caught Harry upside the head!  
  
  
Fred Weasley, looking like he fell in a trash can, jumped on top of a table. "FOOD FIGHT!!!!" he yelled happily. He then promptly fell off of the table. Harry was busily wiping off the puddling when he spotted a vanila pudding pie. He then........  
  
  
*******************  
  
Okay, so what should happen next? I need those reviews to keep this going! BP 


	3. Pie Anyone?

Yep, I'm back again with another chapter! Thanks to all the reviewers for their continuing support, it is very helpful. Poor Snape! It seemed unanimous that he should be pied or something, so that's what's gonna happen to him. Also, as promised, reviewers are included in the story. Abigfan and Justin, you both are already in this. Shasa Perino (I like that, has a ring to it), Fantasy Wolf, and Person LaPerson (Who will be Percy) look for yourselves in this and a few more chapters. I might be able to add at least one or two more chapters after this, depending on how people respond. Now, back to the food fight! BP  
  
  
  
  
  
Pie anyone?  
  
  
  
A dispute in the hall had removed the supervising professors from the great hall. (Specifically, a couple of first year students were playing around with their wants and imbedded themselves into the walls). When Professors Snape and McGonagall came back into the Great Hall, they could not believe what they were seeing. Surely these weren't the same students that they had left only a few minutes, were they? "What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked looking around. Professor Snape leaned out of the way of incoming plate of sausages. "I believe its a food fight," He said as he watched the plate of sausages hit a student named Shasa Perino. Shasa turned to yell something but was forced to dive out of the way of Abi, Fred and George, who were now rolling a cart filled with pies around the cafeteria.  
  
  
Harry had picked put the vanilla pudding pie and got down on all fours, to avoid getting hit. He made his way over to where Draco was, and then, when he had a clear shot, he took it, nailing Draco right in the face. After Draco removed the pudding mess from his face, he looked around furiously for the person who had done it, but Harry by this time was nowhere in sight.  
  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron all got under a table. "Well," said Hermione, watching the chaos around them, "maybe we'll be safe here for a while." "And if not," said Ron, revealing a chocolate pudding pie and a cupcake, "I've got ammo." Just then, Percy La Person leaned over the table where they were. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at Percy, and Percy looked at them. "Howdy," Percy said with a smile. Percy then hit each of them with a cupcake, but not before Ron retaliated with a pudding pie.  
  
  
"Children," said Professor McGonagall as she and Professor Snape tried to regain order, "children stop this very instant. Children!" Pearl was running from Justin, who was carrying a pie he had gotten off of Abi, Fred, and George's cart. She turned and tried desperately to talk him out of hitting her with the pie. Justin threw the pie at Pearl, who ducked. The pie splattered against Snape's robes. "Oh my goodness," said McGonagall rushing over. "Severus, are you all right?" Snape removed the pie from the front of his uniform and then placed it on McGonagall's head. "No," he said as he walked off. McGonagall was fuming as she removed the icky mess from a top her head. "Why of all the immature, idiotic-" a tap on the shoulder interrupted the angry Professor. George Weasley offered her a pie with a wink. Professor McGonagall weighed the pie as she searched for Snape. He wasn't that hard to spot, since he was the only other professor in the cafeteria. She tossed the pie at her unsuspecting target. The pie splattered against the back of Snape's head.  
  
  
Fred and George passed Snape, rolling the cart as fast as they could. Abi was on top surfing. "Whoo," Abi said happily. Fantasy Wolf, a constant target of the trio's jokes was not about to miss an opportunity to get back at them. Fantasy stuck a foot in front of the cart as it was approaching. The cart came to a halt and poor Abi went into the air. Abi landed on a table, sending the last bowl of punch into the air. When it came down it landed on....  
  
  
  
Okay, who should the bowl of punch land on? Thanks for all participants, and also, do you think I can have a clue to your gender? I'm trying my hardest not to offend anyone. BP 


	4. That's a spicy meatball!

Sorry for the wait folks! I took a look at the reviews and went braindead for a while. But special thanks to Justin Cam, Abigfan, Shasha Perino, Fantasy Wolf (Sorry about "Fantasy", it'll Wolfgang from now on,) Person LaPerson, Nicole Kemp, Aloha Chiquita, Pretty Flower (You'll be Alma Obscurus in this) and Draco is the coolest (I'll put you in as JJ Doe cause I don't know your name). Also thanks to my anonymous reviewers.  
  
The endings may seem strange going from chapter to chapter, but that's so I can link it to reviewer participation. I'd say this would be during the third year.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
That's a spicy meatball!  
  
  
  
The bowl of punch sailed high into the air. Professor Dumblemore, leading a tour of investors on a tour of the school, certainly did not expect to come across such an unruly scene, and neither did his investors, Mrs. Nicole Kemp and Mrs. Alma Obscurus. None of them certainly expected a bowl of fruit punch to land on Dumblemore's head, splattering everywhere. "Oh!" cried Nicole Kemp, "Why I've never!" Alma Obscurus frowned at her. "Sure you haven't." They glared at each other and then at Dumbmore, who was busy dodging cupcakes. The punch had left him with a head of pink hair and a pink beard. His bright pink face may not have been caused by the punch. "I assure you ladies, this doesn't happen often, I mean, this hasn't happened before." "I should hope not!" exclaimed Mrs. Kemp indignantly, walking out of the messy cafeteria followed by Mrs. Obscurus, who said. "It would have been less insulting it the food had been catered!" Dumblemore ran after the women, sliding on the wet floor on his way out.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
Hermione peeked over the table and spotted Snape, who was currently being chased by McGonagall, who was shouting "Come back here and fight like a man!" while tossing tomatoes at him. Hermione grabbed a glob of jello off of a tray and thought to throw it at him, but got a better idea. She waited for the potions professor to get so close, and then she flung the glob on the floor infront of him. Snape slid on the trail of jello. "Whooooa!" He said as he slid, unable to stop himself.  
  
  
Abi was just now staggering up. Fred and George shouted for Abi to get out of the way. Having seen Snape sliding over, Abi needed no warning. Abi dived out of the way as Snape fell over the boken table, getting a face full of cream puffs. "You okay?" asked George as he and Fred ran over with the cart. :"Yeah," said Abi with a grin, "The creampuffs broke my fall. Who did that?" George pointed to Fantasy Wolf, better known as Wolfgang. Abi grabbed a pie off the cart, some meatballs off a discarded tray, and some hot sauce off of the still standing part of the broken table. "What are you doing?" Fred asked as Abi worked. "Making a spicey meatball pie," replied Abi. When finished, Abi called Wolfgang to get his attention. "Hey, Wolfgang!" Abi shouted and threw the pie. Wolfgang turned his head just in time to get a face full of meatball, vanilla pudding and hotsauce. Abi, Fred and George grabbed their cart and moved before they were hit by the tray of one angry Wolfgang.  
  
  
Jarden "Aloha" Chiquita watched the whole scene with Abi and the meatball pie and got an idea. Aloha grabbed the bottle of hot sauce and the remaider of meatballs Abi had left behind. After drenching the squashed meatballs with hot sauce, Aloha snuck up behind Draco. Aloha didn't have anything against Draco personally, but Aloha thought it would be especially funny to see how he would like a spicy meatball at the moment. "Hey Draco," Aloha said, tapping Malfoy on the shoulder. "What?" Draco growled. Taking advantage of Draco's open mouth, Aloha, smushed in the soaking meatball mess. "Nothing," Aloha said and ran off. Draco gagged on the meatball and spat it out, but not before the hot sauce and done it's duty. "You okay Draco?" Crabbe asked, but Draco was incapable of answering (Did the author mention this was extra hot sauce?). His face was beet red, and he made a slight gasping sound. He then knocked Crabbe out of the way. He was in need of water, anything cool and liquid, and bad. He spotted the last bowl of punch sitting innocently on the end of the partially borken table, in front of him. Draco hobbled over to the bowl only to see Pearl approach it. "Stay back!" shouted Draco, but Pearl had already grabbed the punch. Draco gripped the punch bowl as Pearl moved to take it away.  
  
  
"N-N-Need p-p-punch." Draco gasped, feeling as if his mouth were ready to burst into flames. Pearl blinked at him. "Huh?" "Give me punch," stuttered Draco, "Hot, hot." Pearl smiled, saying, " You want me to give you this?" Draco nodded.   
  
  
********************  
  
Okay, shall I give it to him folks? 


	5. You want it, you got it

Thanks for the reviews, and sorry it took so long for me to update. It looks like Draco's gonna get it folks. Also this is the LAST CHAPTER TO PARTICIPATE IN. Meaning, this is the last chance for Reviewers to decide what happens next, which will be for the last and final chapter. I hate to see the madness end, but like all good things it has to. BP  
  
  
  
You want it, you got it  
  
  
Pearl waved the bowl of punch before Draco's crimson face. "Are you _ sure _ you want it?" she said tauntingly. "Yes! Yes!" Draco shouted. "Give it here, before my mouth burns off!" Pearl placed the bowl of punch innocently in front of him. He began to gobble at it like a greedy horse, desperate to rid his mouth of the burning. Pearl reached forward and dunked his head in. "There you go," she said, "have a nice day!" she ran off laughing. Gasping, Draco started to say something very foul, but Harry came by and dunked his head back into the punch. "You really do need to cool off," he laughed. Draco took what was left of the punch and ran after Harry.  
  
  
Reania and her best friend Miriam G. Lesley were giggling under a table as Harry went by. Reania reached out and tripped Draco. He fell to the floor and the punch bowl went into the air. (hmm, sounds familiar) "Come back here, Snape!" yelled Professor McGonagall. Snape had no intention of slowing down, even after having tripped over that table, but tripping like that again was highly unlikely. A punch bowl hit him upside the head, the force sending him halfway down a table, which he rolled off of, and onto the floor. Persy LaPerson was ducking nearby when it happen. "Ouch," said Persy, "that had to hurt."  
  
  
Pansy had tried to escape the Great Hall, crying that she was going to make sure "that dirty muggle-born would pay for what she did!" Vanilla Coken couldn't resist adding insult to injury as they smushed a pie on poor Pansy's butt as she ran crying out of the Great Hall.  
  
  
"Fred, George," said Abi, "We have only a handful of pies left in our arsenal. I suggest we concentrate on a single target and go for it." The twins nodded in unison and the trio scanned the room for a suitable target. The trio laid their eyes on the infamous "Sugar High" who was throwing small globs of macaroni in people's faces. Fred, George and Abi all nodded and grabbed their pies. "Ready," said Abi. "Aim," said George. "Fire!" shouted Fred. The group tossed all their remaining pies and cupcakes at Sugar High. Though most of the chunked food hit its target, much to the dismay of Sugar High, one of the pies strayed, and hit JJ Doe upside the head. JJ removed the pie and sent it happily across the Great Hall. Snape, who was just now stumbling up was hit upside the head again and knocked back down.  
  
  
Wolfgang Wolf had stuck back into the kitchen area, and when no one was looking grabbed one of the cakes meant for the teachers, snickering to himself. This cake had Fred, George and Abi's name written aaaaaall over it. Wolfgang snuck up to a table behind the three, who were busily congratulating themselves. He busily began to pitch piece after piece, until the group was a sugary mess. "Fred, George, Abi," he chuckled, "you've never looked sweeter." The group looked at each other and then proceeded to chase after Wolfgang.  
  
  
Hermione and Ron are throwing meatballs back to back and the chaos seems to have reached an unstoppable climax until.....  
  
  
**************************  
  
Okay, I have left this wide open for reviewers. What do YOU think should happen next? What I might do is work reviewer ideas into a last chapter, or choose the idea that appears consistently. In any event this is the LAST CHAPTER FOR SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWER PARTICIPATION!!! Hurry, Hurry, Hurry if you wish to participate! BP  
  
  



	6. All good things

A/N: Yes, I should have added a last chapter sooner, but then FF.net added that damned rule right before my last chapter. So I posted the last chapter on the site but apparently, on a couple of people got to read it, so I'm adding a final chapter. Here it is for your faithful viewing pleasure and sorry it took so long. BP  
  
All good things  
  
  
Hermione and Ron are throwing meatballs back to back and the chaos seems to have reached an unstoppable climax until.....  
  
  
"HOOOOOOOOOOOLD IT!"  
  
  
All food throwing stopped, and food plopped to the floor. All heads turned to face a rather angry Dumbledore, standing arms crossed at the front of the great hall. A few of the students were unable to keep themselves from giggling at the now pink-haired who cleared his throat.  
  
"Who started this?"  
  
Not exactly the most intelligent question to ask. There was yelling and finger pointing, meanwhile Ron was moving himself as far out of sight as possible.   
  
"Quiet!" Dumbledore ordered over the noise, "It hardly matters. Never, in the history of my time at Hogwarts seen such a shameless dislay from the students *OR* the faculty of this establishment. You should all be ashamed of yourselves."  
  
All the students stood hanging their heads.  
  
"Now, about this mess." Dumbledore mused. "Ah."  
  
Taking his wand and saying a rather long spell which none of the students could follow, Dumbledore pointed the wand at the mess. In a brilliant flash, the hall was back to nomal, as was the food.  
  
"Hurray!" all of the children cheered. Perhaps this meant that their lunch period would be extended.  
  
"Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape." Dumbledore said putting his wand away, "May I have a word with the two of you?"  
  
As the professors made their exit, the students got back to their lunches.  
  
"I'm glad that's over with," said Hermione.  
  
"It was kind of fun though," admitted Harry, recording his previous exploits  
  
  
At that moment, while the students were excitedly conversing, there was a subtle popping sound above each of their heads.   
  
"What the-"  
  
Pudding pies landed all each of the students.  
  
"Eww, gross," Hermione exclaimed wiping the mess from her hair. Strangely enough, the puddings vanished moments after impact.  
  
"Wonder what that was all about?" said Ron reaching for his sandwich as the commotion subsided.  
  
"Don't know," said Harry smiling, "but it was probably Dumbledore."  
  
  
Ron was about to voice his opinion when his eyes suddenly got big. As he began gagging Harry rushed over to him  
  
"Not again," moaned Hermione as Harry tried to help Ron. She just hoped this time round someone would be smart enough to duck.  
  
  
************  
  
  
The end. Very short because I no longer have my original chapter (it got deleted.) But now, it's fully finished! BP 


End file.
